supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Cell
Cell is a major antagonist in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. He was every bit as arrogant as he was in DBZ. Cell tried to stop Frieza from protecting Sasuke as it would mean the end for everyone, but Frieza wouldn't budge. Cell apparently perished when Drago lost control of his powers and Frieza sent him to the dimension Volt and Lync were sent to. He was likely deceased. However, Drago and Mecha Sonic's visions proved otherwise. At the end of Season 2, Cell and Ganondorf manage to survive the battle and reluctantly rejoin the Koopa Troop. In Season 7, Cell reappears and battles Kirby, determined to get the Chaos Bakugan to avoid suffering Stoica and Dark Captain Falcon's fate, and wins. Afterwards he tells Kirby to tell Naruto to come to the Mushroom Kingdom and to bring the Chaos Bakugan or he'll be very disappointed. However, Mario comes instead. The two battle but Cell is ultimately defeated and is disposed of like Stoica and Dark Captain Falcon. Cell is later revealed to be in stasis with the others who were disposed of. After Kazarina is killed, Cell and the others are freed by Gill and Airzel. Afterwards, he joins the heroes. At the end of Season 7, Cell rejoins the villains. In Season 18, Cell is infected while protecting the Heroes of Legend while they enter their minds. Cell is later killed during the invasion of the bedroom. Later, Cell is revived as one of Yami Bakura's reanimated soldiers, though is uninfected despite dying as a zombie. Cell is later forcibly reverted to his previous form by Sasuke Uchiha, unintentionally getting revived in the process. Cell then attempts to blackmail Madara Uchiha, but Sasuke kills Madara, though Madara reunlocks Cell's perfect form. Cell nearly gets killed by Sasuke, but Itachi Uchiha takes the hit and is killed instead. This is a turning point for Cell, who is enraged that Sasuke wouldn't stop his attack even though his brother stood in the way. Cell then decides to help the heroes defeat Sasuke once and for all. Cell returns to the villains after Season 19. In the second arc of Season 20, Cell doesn't participate in the battle against Piccolo. However, Cell does knock Piccolo out so he can inject his DNA in Naruto Uzumaki's Smash Core fragment, as Cell sensed the contamination within it, which was Yami Bakura. After Yami Bakura is destroyed, Cell decides to go with Sasuke, Infinity Titanium Mecha Sonic, Zombie Reed, and Bowser in order to start a new life. After Gigadark Bowser is destroyed, Cell decides to rejoin the villains as it is boring without Frieza. Cell is later killed by Samus Aran for no reason after being pulverized by the Heroes of Legend, but is later revived by Sellon, though he is sent back to the Home For Infinite Losers after she has a change of heart. Cell escapes again due to a rift caused by The Offspring of Zorc not being revived properly. In Season 23, Cell is subjected to creepypasta torture and is left comatose. Cell awakens later to help in the struggle against Mechtavius Destroyer, but is killed by the psychopathic Mechtogan Destroyer. When Wiseman absorbs the essence of the creepypastas, Cell is revived since Wiseman sees no further use for his power. Trivia *Cell is the second character to have two external links, and the first to have them lead to the same wiki. *Cell, along with Infinity Titanium Mecha Sonic, and Sephiroth are the only characters that began as villains, but eventually redeemed themselves and became heroes, though Cell became a villain again in Season 21. *Cell has a theme song like several characters in the series with several variations. Ironically, most of his theme's variations are never used by him, rather they are used by Samus and Yami Bakura. However, Cell does use the theme for his Perfect Form. *Cell's Imperfect Form did not appear in the series until before his death, due to Cell having achieved perfection. Theme Song thumb|500px|right|Cell's Theme Version 1 (Full Version). This is never used by Cell himself. Samus uses the first half of this theme when she went insane a third time, and Yami Bakura frequently uses the second half of this theme.thumb|500px|right|Cell's Theme Version 2. This version isn't used by Cell himself. It is frequently used by Yami Bakura thumb|500px|right|Cell's Theme Version 3. This is the only variation Cell actually uses.thumb|right|500px|Cell Returns. This theme plays when it seems hope is lost. Category:External Links Category:Antagonists Category:Former Heroes Category:Androids Category:Tragic Villains